Media streaming applications continue to proliferate in the industry. Various utilities, known as codecs, for encoding and/or decoding these streams, are available. These different codecs may offer particular attributes or features that make them suitable or appropriate for use in different streaming applications.
Two or more endpoints may participate in streaming media to one another, or from one to the other. However, in some instances, the endpoints may not be directly compatible with one another, such that the endpoints cannot stream media from one to the other without some type of translation. In cases where the endpoints do not, for example, share a common encoding scheme, these media streams may pass through a mediation server, which transcodes the streams from a scheme supported by an origin endpoint to a scheme supported by a destination endpoint.
Typical conventional approaches define a transcoding scheme between the incompatible endpoints when the streaming session is established. However, conditions may change during the streaming session, in which case the transcoding scheme defined initially may not be optimal under the changed conditions.